In the dark room and beyond
by KareBear1965
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Jasper feels the pull to one of his human students at the Seattle Art Institute where he teaching a class on photo Journalist. Does his student feel the pull also and will he dominate her?


**A/N This was my entry for the Teach Me The Nasty Contest, it won voters choice.**

**Penname: Karen E. Teague (KareBear1965)**

**Title: In The Darkroom & Beyond**

**Summary: Jasper feels the pull to one of his human students at the Seattle Art Institute where he teaching a class on photo Journalist. Does his student feel the pull also and will he dominate her?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I love to borrow the characters to place in my own plots.

I've been one of the top photo journalists for almost a hundred years and have gone by many names. Currently, I'm teaching photo journalism at the Seattle Art Institute under my born name. This is the first time I have ever used Jasper Whitlock, while working with the public.

My class is small, comprised of fifteen of the top students at the Institute. In my class, I have the most beautiful young woman; I've ever laid my eyes on. Over the course, I have grown fond of her to the point of stalking and taking candid shots who are for my private collection.

When I had my class turn in their first assignment, I noticed that Miss Swan's pictures were nothing like any, I had ever seen before. There was something in the way that she captured her subject, which made one feel the raw emotion the subjects were experiencing in that exact moment of time.

Not even I have been able to do something like that before, and I'm an Empath; and I've, on more than one occasion, been known to manipulate the emotions around me just to get the right picture, trying to capture something that was unique and almost palpable. How could this exquisite creature do something that even I could not?

This got me following her even more. I even took to staying outside her house at nights hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I may be stalking her, but I'm no peeping tom. It's not an every night thing, just a few nights after each new assignment is turned in.

This has been going on for months. She would turn in an assignment that would literally blow me away, and I would end up following her for the next couple of days afterwards in the hope of catching her taking a picture. When I returned home, I would daydream about what it would feel like to be with her, I mean to really be with her. My fascination with her assignments led me to want to see what made her so special and how she may have been affected by taking such candid and real images. Just watching her made me feel things I know are inappropriate, but there is something in the way she moves and the simple grace of her hands, which hold her camera.

Over my lifetime, I've had my share of female vampires and humans, but none of them have intrigued and captured me like she does.

My interest in her also reached out to other areas of my life. I started listening to what the class would say about her; _she was a loner, never taking any of them up on dates or just a night to hang out_. _She lives alone, hasn't been seen with a cell phone ever_, and the thing, which sealed the deal was that she's a known virgin said to be awaiting 'The One'.

I could so easily make her think I was 'The One'. As I said, I've had many women but never a virgin. I could teach her the art of making love. _Wait. . . Where did the idea of teaching her the art of making love comes from? Have I gotten in so deep already?_ Never has any woman turned me upside down and inside out like this little five foot, four inch woman with rich chestnut hair and milk chocolate eyes. I guess everyone seems to have their breaking point, and she seems to have done it.

The dark room at the Institute was open for all members of the staff and students twenty-four hours a day as long as you signed up for a slot. It had been about two weeks, since I had followed Miss Swan around last, and as I entered the building to use the dark room, I caught her scent.

The closer to the darkroom I got the stronger her scent became. I wondered why she was here at this time of the night. I had not seen her name on the list to use it this late. Why was she here now? I was just outside the door, and I could hear her as she worked. She had a CD of classical music playing. I guess it calmed her down while working with the chemicals.

The red light was on, so I couldn't just open the door and enter, even at vamp speed. I could ruin her work, and that was something I just wasn't going to do. I would stand here all night if I had to. As I stood outside the darkroom at one in the morning, listening to the music my darlin', Miss Swan was playing, I allowed my mind to wander and to form rather entertaining mental images. I thought of all the fun and delicious stuff I could teach her that had absolutely nothing to do with photography. Well, I supposed we could involve a little. My grin widened at the idea of having tangible mementos.

I was so lost in my own daydream that I never heard the door open. She paused when she looked up and saw me leaning against the wall.

"Professor Whitlock, I thought I'd be done before you came in," she said nervously.

"Miss Swan I don't recall seeing your name on the list to use the dark room. I could report this you know." I told her, hoping she understood.

"I'll do anything if you don't report me. I know the school rules, and I just couldn't help myself. I took some pictures tonight, and I was really anxious to see how they turned out." I could feel the lust coming off of her. I'd never felt this from her before, and I was somewhat surprised, but it was short lived.

"When you say that you'll do anything, what exactly do you mean by that?" I was beyond curious what she meant by that. I needed to know what her definition of 'anything' entailed.

"I'm not that kind of girl. I know you that you're interested in how I capture my subject with so much emotion, so how about; we make a deal? If you don't report me, I'll take you on my next shoot. What do you say?" She asked, ducking her head while surreptitiously peeking up at me. I growled internally.

I stepped aside to let her leave secure in the knowledge that I would be getting what I wanted and soon. She was just too shy and innocent. I'd have her innocence, but I wouldn't and couldn't take it from her. She had to give it to me freely. I knew it was just a few days away before she started to work on the next assigned project for class.

Sure enough, a few days later Miss Swan informed me of the time and place where her shoot would be. Just being in her presence was intoxicating to me, and I knew that I'd never be able to get enough. I met up with her at Qwest Field, since she was doing a piece on the Seahawks.

I was in awe, of how she moved around talking to the players and interacting with them. She used a variety of lenses and filters. She even combined some of the filters. This was something that I had not suspected her of doing. There must have been more to what she did. Maybe it was in the process she uses when developing her photos.

She turned in her work, and I was astonished as to how the pictures turned out once again. I have always had an amazing eye when capturing my subjects with a camera, but Miss Swan was even better than I had ever thought possible. The life we could live together. The money we could make with the two of us working collectively for all eternity.

I entered the school just a little before one in the morning. It was my time in the dark room, and once again, I could smell Miss Swan in there. I growled lowly. I didn't understand why she had to blatantly defy me and the rules of the school? It was for her safety that we signed up for our slots in the dark room.

I waited outside, standing right in front of the door, so she'd run into me when she opened the door. It wasn't too much later that the door swung open, and she came walking out with her head tilted down and lost in her thoughts.

"Shit! Please Professor, don't report me." She pleaded, trying to back up after running into me.

"Miss Swan, last time you said you would do anything, and I gave you an out; this time it is I that will choose my method of my silence." I told her with a wicked grin.

"I told you that I'm not that kind of girl, but I am willing to learn. . . if you want to teach me." she said blushing and lowering her head as a wave of lust washed over her.

I took a step forward, closing the distance between us. I was, so use to humans feeling fear when I was this close to them. I was closer to her than ever before, but I felt no such feelings coming from my little lady. Her lust just strengthened and I could now smell her arousal. I was standing just inches from her and there wasn't anywhere she could go to get away if she was so inclined to.

She looked up at me, her eyes filling with desire.

"Oh, the things I can teach you if you truly want that." I said needing to make sure this is what she wanted.

"I've never wanted a man like I want you. I've wanted you since the first time I walked in your classroom." she answered back.

"You don't know how much it pleases me to hear you say that." I said, while reaching up and pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

I knew what I wanted to do, but I also knew it was too soon for me to take her, that way and this was not the place for that, but I could show her some other ways to bring about pleasure. I walked her back into the dark room. We needed to be alone. I turned on the light showing that someone was making exposures, ensuring that no one would intrude on us. Oh, the exposures that were going to happen. I also turned the CD player so if by chance any one was around, they wouldn't hear us.

I walked over and stood in front of her, gauging her emotions. I didn't want to hurt her or frighten her. I carefully caressed her cheek, needing to know if my cold skin was going to be a problem. She pulled back just a bit and looked at me.

"I'll never hurt you Miss Swan. I promise." I stated as I looked directly into her eyes.

I knew I could set the mood and make her not even realize that there was a difference between us, but I wanted to experience her true feelings rather than me manipulating them. When she just stood there, looking at me, I raised my hand again to caress her cheek.

"Please, call me Bella." she told me leaning into my caress.

"Do you know my name?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, its Jasper isn't it?" she answered with her own question.

"That it is my darlin'." I told her placing a finger under her chin to raise her head up just a bit.

I kissed her softly at first and when I felt her arms go up and around my neck, I pulled her close to me and deepened the kiss. As I kissed her, I knew then and there that I was, in fact, in love with her and wanted her as my mate if she would have me.

I didn't remember ever tasting something as saccharine and intoxicating as my darlin'. I pulled back so she could take a breath.

"You are so beautiful my sweet." I said, looking into her eyes and losing myself in them.

I recaptured her lips feeling my need to taste more of her. I ran my hand down her back and over her ass. This action caused her to moan, and I filed it away for later usage. I could smell that her arousal was getting stronger, and it was calling to me. It was an odd feeling not having any desire to drink her blood, just to drink her juices that flow within.

"Can I taste you here?" I asked huskily as I slowly cupped her sex, which was hot and very moist through her jeans.

She just looked at me like I was crazy or something. I could feel her shyness creeping up.

"Darlin' I can assure you that is a normal part of life, and I bet you are beyond delicious." I whispered to her as I planted another kiss on her lips.

Her answer came in the form of a nod of her head. I could feel not only her shyness but how nervous she was now. I still did not want to manipulate her emotions, so I just did my best to reassure her with my kisses and touches.

I slowly undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. I kissed each of her thighs before asking her to step out of her jeans. I was now so close to getting what I wanted. I ran a finger over her lips through the thin underwear that she was wearing. This action caused her to moan, and it calmed her nerves. I slid her panties down and once again kissed each of her thighs. I stood and picked her up before sitting her on the edge of the counter.

I kissed her deeply again to reassure her one last time before I tasted her innermost juices; the liquid that I would be the only one to ever sample, if I had my say in it. As I pulled away from her swollen mouth, I slowly knelt down between her opened legs, first running my figure across her clit. I followed it with my cold tongue across her lips before dipping in between to her glorious heat.

She tasted so much better than I had imagined. It had been too long since I was human, so I couldn't really describe the taste. I only knew that I never tasted something this delicious before. I slowly inserted one finger knowing that she was a virgin and would be very tight.

Her warmth enveloped me. I had never felt anything so silky, smooth and warm as she was. I smoothly pumped my finger inside her as my tongue played with her clit. I could feel her walls tightening around my finger, and I knew she was close to coming. Just, a few more strokes and I knew she was going to cum. I removed my tongue and pinched her clit with my lips, causing her to fall over the edge she precariously sat on and let loose, crying my name as she did so.

I drank in every bit of her juices that she gave to me. I would have lived off of this if it was at all possible. When I stood, I saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" I asked hoping that I had not hurt her.

"I've never felt anything like that in my life, will you teach me more?" she asked as she brushed away her tears.

"I will teach you more but right now you need to get home and get some sleep." I told her a bit sadly, not really wanting to be separated from her.

I helped her dress and walked her out to her truck. I just had to kiss her one last time before I let her climb into the cab of her truck. I watched as she pulled out of the parking lot, and as soon as she was out of sight I took off running; I needed to release some of my much pent up emotions. I ran to my favorite hunting grounds just off highway 90. I quickly found an elk and took it down, draining it.

I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my head. I fell down, needing my own release. As I stroked myself, I thought of the way she looks, the way she felt and the way she tasted. Thinking about her taste made me moan and shoot my venom all over the ground in front of me.

After I came back down from my temporary euphoria, I ran back to my place, showered and got ready for my day. Class started and Miss Swan was not there, but I could hear her parking her truck and knew that she would be running into class apologizing for being late. She must have overslept. I internally smirked. I did give her something she was not used to.

Moments later, in she ran. She looked like she had not slept at all, and made a mental note to ask her about it later. The class progressed as I talked about the use of filters. I heard Miss Swan chuckle a few times as she knew where I got the idea for this lecture. For a young girl of twenty, she did know her stuff.

I didn't get a chance to talk to her, so I followed her home that night. From my hiding spot, I could feel all her emotions but didn't catch sight of her. As the night wore on her emotions varied from curiosity to desire. I could hear that she was typing away on her computer. When she had finally gone to bed I went for my hunt.

Over the next few weeks, she seemed to avoid me at all costs. The monster inside me was getting impatient. I needed to claim what was mine and soon. She had signed up for a late-night block for the dark room, and I was going to be waiting for her to come out.

I stood once again where she would have to run into me. I was lost in my own thoughts about how I was going to claim her as mine when she came out the door, hitting me harder than the last time. I had to act quickly to catch her before she fell on the floor.

"Miss Swan, you have been avoiding me. Why?" I asked, immediately getting to the point and feeling her tense up in my arms.

"Professor, I know what you are and that thought is unsettling to me." she stammered out.

I felt no fear coming from her, just apprehension. I could work with that.

"I've already told you that I would never hurt you, my darlin'. You will be mine for all eternity." I told her, being blunt and no longer wanting to put this off.

She looked up at me before answering, her confusion evident. "Why me?"

"You intrigue me and I'm drawn to you in ways I have never been drawn to a human." I explained very briefly.

"Your eyes are different, why?" she asked, her body humming with curiosity.

"I am different from others of my kind in that I drink blood from animals rather than humans. Why do you not fear me?" I answered and then asked a question of my own.

"I like you. I am drawn to you, but don't understand why or how. My body craves to feel your touch and that scares me, to say the least." she said, still holding my gaze.

"I don't feel that emotion coming from you." I responded back, tilting my head slightly.

She looked confused and I knew I needed to explain, "Darlin', I'm an Empath and can feel all your emotions."

Her reaction was to blush. She turned a delicious shade of red, and her arousal became evident. I wondered what would arouse her. She was like no other human I had ever met over my almost two hundred years.

"I smell how aroused you are my darlin'. Do I get to taste you again?"

"I need time to adjust to the idea of who and what you are." she said letting her shyness seep through.

"I already told you I am here to claim what is mine." I growled.

Her emotions were all over the board and for the first time I felt a tad bit of fear coming from her.

"I will claim what is mine, but I could not and would not ever hurt you." I explained further, trying to calm her without my gift.

"Not here." was her next reply

With that I picked her up and ran out of the school and towards my place. It was in a part of town that was full of warehouses, and no one would hear her screams. As we entered my bedroom that I had just recently put together just for her, I could feel the lust and desire rolling off of her and could also feel that her fear was gone.

I gently laid her down on my bed, looked deep into her eyes and willingly lost myself in them before I captured her lips. I pulled away and kissed down her neck and sucked carefully on her pulse point. I couldn't wait any longer to claim what was mine. I quickly took all her clothes off along with my own.

Once again, I felt fear coming from her and knew I had to reassure her once that I would never hurt her.

"Darlin', why the fear? You know I would never harm you."

"I've just never seen a man before." she said turning her head away from me.

"Darlin' look at me please. Give me, your hand and you can touch me." I told her hoping this was what she needed to alleviate her fears.

She looked at me for a moment before she gave me her hand, which I guided to my rock-hard shaft. I showed her how to stroke it, and it caused me to moan and purr. I didn't remember ever purring in my life. She was my one and only true mate. As her fears subsided, I kissed her once again.

I felt that she started to relax and shifted my body to where I could align myself to enter her. I took both her hands and brought her arms up and above her head, needing to be in complete control of what was about to happen.

I slowly pushed my head into her tight hole. She whimpered as I entered her. I became still, and allowed her to get accustomed to the feel. I whispered in her ear my need and love for her tying to get her relaxed even more. In addition, I kissed along her ear, neck and shoulder, knowing the touch of my tongue along her skin would work wonders. When she finally relaxed a little bit I pushed in some more until I hit her barrier.

"Darlin', I need you to let, go and trust me. It will hurt some, but I promise the pleasures that will come soon after will be like none that you have felt before," I assured her, speaking softly into her ear before placing a kiss on it.

With one, swift thrust; I was through the barrier and deep inside her tight, warm and very moist pussy. I stilled once again to allow her to become comfortable to not only my size, but the intrusion that she was now feeling.

I kissed my way down to her pulse point causing her to moan, which gave me the go-ahead to move. I moved slowly in and out. I knew I wouldn't last long with how tight she was around me. She was made for me and as her walls started to quiver, nearing her release, I bit down onto her pulse point, sending both of us over the edge and claiming her as mine for all eternity.


End file.
